Kidan Mushinoiki
Kidan Mushinoiki (奇談 虫の息, Mushinoiki Kidan) is the Clan Leader of the Mushinoiki family as well as a user of the Korōshibyō. He is the grandson of Great Elder Chō, and is the current holder of the legendary sealing techniques his grandfather used. * Appearance A large and brash man, Kidan is bulky strong and muscular. He has spiky dark red/orange hair and two black eyes (red when entering Dire Form - Wild Bear). He wears a loose black training suit with that is ripped at the shoulders and around the neck. He wears brass gauntlets and when not in battle, wears thick black sandals. Around his neck, he wears a thick wooden necklace. When using Korōshibyō, he enters Dire Form - Wild Bear which changes his appearance totally. He becomes a large brown bear with a taste for blood. He has ruffled brown hair and white markings on both of his shoulder area's. His eyes are pitch red, and he has dark black claws. Standing up, he is surprisingly taller in this form then his humanoid form which is already large. Personality When not engaged with his clan's Kekkei Genkai, he isn't the calmest person around, but he is sensible. He has a powerful sense of honorable fighting, and has a unbreakable will. He holds high honor for his clan, and will protect them at all costs. His major hobby has shown to be Gardening, as his entire garden lays in an area of the Mushinoiki family compound. While using Korōshibyō, he becomes a wild and hard headed fighter who will stop at nothing to live out his true goals. His animal instincts are revealed and he will protect his family and friends at all cost. Finally, when entering his Bear Form, Kidan will become a pure animal and simply attack his opponents with all of his might. He gains strength rivaling 20 men, and the biting force of a shark. The only way to calm him, is to place his wooden necklace back around his neck. As recently shown, Kidan is a proud man who even in death respects his opponents. Showing to despise the curse he was burdened with, Kidan contently died for his village proving the pride his has for himself, his family and his village. Wanting only for his family to be at peace, and not follow revenge Kidan has proven to be quite the noble man. Synopsis *''Puppet Orchestra and The Feral Clan'' Abilities Enhanced Physical Strength His massive size contributes to his immense strength, being able to lift a large boulder with a simple stroke. As he holds the abilities of the Dire Bear, his strength is equal to or greater than a Bear itself. Using his strength to his advantage, he is a monster in hand-to-hand combat. When fighting people, he can manage to stay light on his feet and continue to strike with tremendous force. His physical prowess is only increased when moving through the Eight Gates. His style of fighting is reminiscent to a Bear mauling a simple hiker. Going full force, and not making a move till his "prey" makes its move. By gathering chakra around his hand, he has created a powerful punch called Chakra Paws which is essentially the formation of a chakra claw around Kidan's hand. Eight Gates Trained to utilize the Eight Gates, Kidan has shown to only use up to the Seventh Gate. By achieving so he becomes incredibly durable, strong and agile despite his large size. Quite wild by the time he achieves the 5th Gate, which forceably pushing him into Dire Form - Wild Bear. When asked by his niece, why he cannot enter the Eight Gate despite his enhanced durability, he states that the thick wooden necklace he wears also prohibits him from entering the Eight Gate because it will more than likely have a negative effect. During his fight with Hibiki and Seishin, Kidan proved to enter up through all Eight Gates but not without major consequence. Leaving him defeated and near death, he would succumb to Hibki's puppet and die shortly after. It was shown that he was able to maintain immense strength and speed, crushing an iron-crafted puppet within his palms alone. Determination One of his strongest assets, Kidan can continue to fight until he is on the brink of death. He has proven to become a fighting beast, even in unconsciousness. After taking a blow to the head, his Fiery Will and Determination entered Dire Form - Wild Bear and managed to win the fight. As stated by Great Elder Chō, Kidan's determination goes as far as to take the form of a fiery red aura blending in and molding into his chakra. Trivia * The call to an RP by User:Fahuem caused me to come back and get Kidan battle ready ;). * Dire Form - Wild Bear, is reminiscent of the Dire Bear Form from World of Warcraft.